


Les oiseaux nichaient dans ses mains et les lettres lui écrasaient le dos

by Nelja



Series: Les trolls sont dans la rue [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash February, Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est la Saint-Valentin. Robin et Maria-Angelina ont prévu de passer une soirée en amoureuses, Philippe-Albert a d'autres problèmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les oiseaux nichaient dans ses mains et les lettres lui écrasaient le dos

"Prends garde ! Je vais t'attaquer sur la gauche !" cria Robin en attaquant Maria-Angelina sur la droite. Cette dernière leva son bouclier magique sur la droite, puis répondit par un coup de son bâton de mage, que Robin esquiva aisément.

Philippe-Albert, assis devant une table, sur laquelle étaient posés un stylo et une feuille de papier à lettres, agitait son index droit entre ses lèvres pour faire Blblblblblbl avec la bouche.

"C'est un grand bâton que tu as là, mais il faudra faire des progrès, si tu veux faire en sorte que je ne puisse plus marcher demain !" continua Robin, s'entraînant à sa technique de provocation pour faire commettre des erreurs à son adversaire. "Par contre, ces couteaux sont tout à fait capables de t'arracher les vêtements !" Bien sûr, elle n'attaqua pas avec ses couteaux, préférant sortir sa sarbacane. Mais d'un geste, Maria-Angelina transforma les pointes empoisonnées en fleurs, qui en plus étaient certainement très saines et pleines de vitamine C. Voilà ce que cela faisait d'être une mage blanche du haut niveau.

Philippe-Albert détacha le col en fourrure de sa cape d'hiver, et commença à la caresser comme si c'était un animal vivant. Elle ne mit pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme à répondre, mais, au moins, ne le griffa pas.

Cette fois, c'est Maria-Angelina qui s'avança vers Robin en faisant tournoyer son bâton. "Oh oui, frappe-moi !" cria la voleuse, avant d'esquiver de justesse et de rouler sur le côté. "Oh, tu as mis tes dessous cousus d'argent ! Je devrais vraiment passer plus de temps de ce combat entre tes jambes. Tu n'es pas assez habile, ou trop intelligente, pour m'en interdire l'accès."

Philippe-Albert, qui avait plié sa feuille pour en faire un bateau en papier, se mit le nez dedans, comme si c'était l'activité la plus nécessaire qu'il eût pratiquée de sa vie.

"C'est moi qui te sautes, et non pas le contraire !" Robin fit effectivement un saut périlleux sur le bâton qui allait la frapper Maria-Angelina s'écarta vivement avant que Robin lance un couteau en plein vol dans sa direction générale. Puis elle voulut profiter de ce repos pour préparer un sort de sommeil profond, mais elle dut esquiver un second, un troisième couteau, tous lancés avant que Robin soit retombée sur ses pieds.

Philippe-Albert prit le bateau en papier et la feuille sur laquelle il avait griffonné des spirales et des cercles presque concentriques mais pas tout à fait. Il les chiffonna et essaya de jongler avec. Comme c'était peu passionnant, il essaya de jongler avec d'une seule main, et échoua.

"Oh, tu veux m'envoyer au lit ? Je t'y trainerai avec moi !" Faisant, pour une fois, ce qu'elle avait annoncé - il fallait bien surprendre de temps en temps - Robin envoya aux pieds de Maria-Angelina une boule de verre qui se brisa, libérant un gaz. Le temps que la magicienne l'ait dispersé, la voleuse avait noué ses jambes autour de sa poitrine, et mis son couteau sous sa gorge.

"On dirait que c'est moi qui suis dessus." souffla-t-elle.

Maria-Angelina sourit et admit la défaite - c'était de toute façon juste un entraînement, où elle n'utilisait pas son bouclier intégral qui rendrait l'exercice vide de sens, et Robin oubliait ses armes les plus létales. "Tu es rapide."

"Certainement, et je ne me fatigue jamais..." Robin chngea de position, rangea son couteau, et resta aggrippée à sa petite amie, appuyant cette fois la tête contre sa joue. Puis elle interpella le paladin. "He, Phil, tu t'ennuies ?"

"Non, non." dit le paladin d'un air coupable, en cessant d'agiter la table à laquelle il était installé en utilisant juste ses genoux. "Votre combat était... intéressant. Même si je n'ai pas tout compris dans les paroles."

Robin gloussa. "Ah, si l'une d'entre nous avait pour spécialité le combat, je te ferais bien ravaler ses mots. Mais malheureusement, même à deux contre un, nous n'aurions aucune chance..."

Maria-Angelina, elle, semblait soucieuse. "J'avais amené de la lecture pour toi, pourtant." dit-elle en désignant l'exemplaire de "Bob contre les méchantes liches" qu'elle avait déposé sur le coin de la table.

"Je n'ai plus trop envie de lire, en fait."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Maria-Angelina avec une tolérance qu'elle n'aurait manifestée envers personne d'autre, qui se manifestait par un ton doux et pas de grands coups de livres sur la tête.

"Il faut que je _réponde_ à cette lettre de Saint-Valentin. C'est qui, d'ailleurs, ce Valentin ? Pourquoi il nous torture comme ça ?"

"Saint-Valentin est le patron des amoureux. C'était un mage blanc si doux que les oiseaux nichaient dans ses mains." répondit Maria-Angelina, qui ne pouvait pas résister à une question de culture générale qui lui passait sous le nez.

"Les canards y venaient se sodomiser et il est mort écrasé par deux casoars qui l'ont pris pour un lit." continua Robin sur le même ton. "Mon pauvre. M'enfin, ce n'est qu'une petite lettre à écrire. Tu peux le faire."

Sans répondre, Philippe-Albert saisit son Bag of Holding et commença à chercher dedans. Après en avoir tiré son armure de plaques, sa collection de figurines de super-héros et une licorne en peluche, il finir par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, à savoir une petite montagne de lettres, dont la plupart étaient roses avec des petits coeurs.

Maria-Angelina eut un sifflement. "He bien, tu es populaire !"

"Il est trop gentil." analysa Robin. "Elles savent qu'il sera tellement désolé de les décevoir qu'il va certainement leur faire un cadeau coûteux en retour."

"Il est possible aussi que ce soit sincère !" protesta Maria-Angelina. "Phil est esthétiquement plaisant !"

"Même si elles le trouvent joli, elles savent qu'elles n'ont aucune chance, et une fille ne va pas souffrir un rejet pour le plaisir ! Sauf si c'est du roleplay, bien sûr, "je ne suis pas digne de toi, mais m'autoriseras-tu à baiser tes pieds" ?" Elle se retourna ves Maria-Angelina. "Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Les joues brunes de la magicienne s'échauffèrent. "Ce n'est plus le moment où..."

"C'est toujours le moment !" Robin se tourna vers Phil. "Plus sérieusement, si tu veux de l'aide, dis-moi ! Les amis de mon Ange sont mes amis, et je suis très très douée pour dire non."

"Merci." dit Phil d'un ton morne. "Mais je sais que vous avez une soirée de Saint-Valentin prévue, et puis..." il leva le poing "C'est quelque chose que je dois faire par moi-même ! Mon honneur est en jeu !"

Sans plus insister, Robin et Maria-Angelina le laissèrent à son écriture - ou plutôt, en ce moment précis, sa tentative de faire tenir un stylo en équilibre sur sa pointe.

* * *

Le repas avait été délicieux, dans un restaurant de luxe - Robin avait même payé honnêtement, avec de l'argent volé aux riches, de préférence les plus ignobles du lot, on était un Gentil ou on ne l'était pas. Ce n'était pas si restrictif que cela en avait l'air, assurait-elle.

"Je me demande si Phil a reçu une lettre de son nécromancien, s'exclama Robin en riant, et en caressant le pied de Maria-Angelina sous la table.

"Non." dit fermement Maria-Angelina, avec une maîtrise de soi que Robin prit comme un délicieux défi. "Je n'ai pas vu son papier à lettres dans la pile. Il est reconnaissable, avec les petits cerveaux gris."

"Attends," demanda Robin, oubliant son but premier, "tu corresponds avec lui ?"

"Oui."

"Et ne me dis pas qu'il t'a..." elle prit un air dramatique, "prêté des livres !"

"Non. Cela reste convenable. Nous n'avons que des discussions à leur sujet." répondit la magicienne avec un sourire.

"Et si nous envoyions au nécromancien un faux message de Saint-Valentin de la part de Phil ?" proposa Robin.

"Je pense... que ce serait de l'abus de confiance, qui pourrait être justifié contre les Forces du Mal, si c'était pour le Bien Commun, et là je ne crois pas. Et puis, Phil dirait probablement que c'est quelque chose qu'il doit faire par soi-même."

"Et dans l'autre sens ?"

"Ce serait encore pire. Ce serait faire tomber un de nos camarades sous la séduction du mal."

"Mais cela ne serait pas le vrai mal !"

"S'il l'ignore, quelle est la différence ? Et puis, je ne voudrais pas lui donner de faux espoirs ! Ni même l'ennuyer avec une autre de ces cartes ! Il n'a pas mérité cela. C'est un peu mon petit frère."

"Aaaah." soupira Robin. "Tu n'es pas drôle quand tu as raison. C'est-à-dire tout le temps."

"C'est un terrible manquement de ma part." répondit dramatiquement Maria-Angelina. "Que puis-je faiiiire pour me faire pardonner ?"

"Il faut que je te trouve une excellente occasion d'avoir tort. Cela ne t'arrive pas souvent, autant en faire quelque chose de spécial. Je sais ! Suis-moi !"

Robin la guida jusqu'à un parc. Bien sûr, comme c'était la nuit, il était fermé.

"Voilà !" s'exclama Robin. "Nous allons rentrer dans ce parc, et l'avoir pour nous toutes seules, alors que c'est interdit."

Maria-Angelina prit l'air dramatique. "Pour toi, je trahirais toutes les lois ! Comme c'est romantique !"

Robin passa la grille en quelques cabrioles. Maria-Angelina lévita au-dessus. Les plantes éclairées par la lune offraient un nouveau visage. Un hibou ulula dans le lointain, probablement pour marquer son mécontentement, mais lancer un sort de compréhension du langage des animaux aurait gaché l'ambiance.

"Et maintenant !" s'exclama Robin en tirant une bouteille d'une de ses multiples poches, "il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il est très bon. Il se boit comme de l'eau. Mais, je te garantis, ce n'est pas de l'eau."

* * *

Maria-Angelina, couchée sur le dos, observait les constellations.

"Celle-ci ressemble un peu à une casserole." murmurait-elle pour elle-même. "Celle-ci, au noble héros qui vainquit l'Hydre de Lerne. Celle-là a tout à fait l'apparence d'une machine pneumatique. Celle-là ressemble à un collier que tu pourrais porter, mon amour. Et oh, celle-là est magnifique ! Elle ressemble exactement à la règle de guérison par sympathie !"

"Montre-moi !" cria Robin. "Montre-moi laquelle, que je puisse l'envoyer à tous mes potes par EyeFaune !"

"Le collier, ou la règle de guérison par sympathie ?"

"Les deux !"

Robin se coucha contre sa petite amie, et saisit un insecte entre ses deux doigts. Le sort EyeFaune permettrait d'envoyer n'importe quel animal communiquer une information auditive ou visuelle. Après avoir donné ses consignes à l'insecte, elle l'envoya transmettre le message à toutes ses destinations.

"Je devrais peut-être en envoyer aussi aux Forces du Mal !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Ah non, c'est vrai, ils n'utilisent pas EyeFaune !"

"Je crois que si," répondit Maria-Angelina, "mais ils essaient de nous le cacher."

"Ha, les vils, les fourbes ! C'est... ce n'est pas du tout surprenant, en fait, c'est leur job." Elle se mit à sauter à cloche-pieds sur le rebord de la fontaine. "Je vais envoyer aussi des images du parc. Voyons, j'espère bien que tout ce qui traine ici a vision nocturne..." Elle se saisit d'un papillon de nuit, d'un geste vif. Mais l'ivresse la déséquilibra, et elle chut dans la fontaine.

"He, c'est marrant !" s'exclama-t-elle en sortant la tête de la fontaine. Elle brandit le papillon "Il va marcher beaucoup moins bien, maintenant !"

"Quelqu'un ici a besoin d'une attention médicale urgente !" s'exclama Maria-Angelina.

"Je vais très bien !"

Maria-Angelina s'approcha du papillon et lui souffla dessus. En un clin d'oeil, il fut de nouveau sec et probablement en bonne santé, puisqu'il s'envola.

"Enfer..." murmura Robin. "Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui passer le message. Ou pire encore, il a pris une image de moi en train de tomber dans l'eau, et est en train de l'envoyer à tous mes contacts."

"Et quelqu'un a besoin d'une attention médicale moins urgente !" reprit la magicienne, en prenant Robin dans ses bras. "Je te ramène chez nous !"

Robin protesta vaguement en termes de "Non, pas déjà." mais en réalité, il était bien agréable d'être dans les bras de sa petite amie, surtout quand il faisait froid.

"Attends !" s'exclama Robin. "Comment tu peux me porter ? Tu n'étais pas bourrée ?"

"Je me suis... débourrée... oh seigneur, on dirait que je parle d'un cheval. J'ai interrompu mon ivresse magiquement."

"Et comment as-tu fait por lancer ce sort-là ?"

"C'est un des plus simples ! Un contre-poison de niveau un. Je me suis entraînée à le lancer avec du venin de cobra dans les yeux, alors, un peu d'alcool..."

Robin se peletonna un peu plus dans les bras de Maria-Angelina, qui la portait sans effort. "Je croyais que tu avais décidé d'arrêter d'être sérieuse !"

"Oh, j'avais la plus grande intention de me dévergonder ! Mais si ma petite amie tombe dans l'eau, nous pouvons aussi bien aller le faire sous une couverture chaude."

"J' _espère_ que tu dis bien ce que tu as l'air de dire."

"Il y a un conte moral sur un homme que le diable a mis au défi. Il l'a convaincu de choisir un péché, pour l'essayer, pour voir si c'était aussi horrible qu'on le lui faisait croire. Il a choisi l'ivrognerie, pensant que c'était le moins terrible, mais sous l'influence de l'alcool, il a commis tous les autres péchés."

"Et tu t'identifies ?"

"Je pense que j'ai plutôt choisi la luxure." répondit Maria-Angelina, imperturbable.

Robin tenta de lui jeter un petit objet sur le nez, mais échoua misérablement. Heureusement, il était dans le code d'honneur des Loyaux-Bons de ne pas faire remarquer un lancer raté à un voleur.

"Dis-moi..." demanda Robin après s'être encore un peu agitée. "Tu as aussi un charme contre la gueule de bois ? Je demande juste au cas où..."

"Bien évidemment."

"Je t'aime, je te l'ai déjà dit ?"

* * *

Phil frappa à la porte, mais n'attendit pas de réponse avant de l'ouvrir en grand. Il en fut bien puni par un oreiller en plein visage, n'arrivant cependant pas assez vite pour qu'une image plus qu'embarrassante s'eimprime dans son cerveau.

"Je suis désolééééé !" clama-t-il. "J'ai juste changé d'avis et j'ai besoin de consignes pour écrire une lettre... je veux dire... spécifiquement... pour écrire une lettre à un nécromancien... mais cela peut attendre !"

Quand il fut parti, Maria-Angelina demanda, le front soucieux "Etions-nous tellement ivres que nous avons _vraiment envoyé cette lettre_ , ou vient-elle _vraiment du nécromancien_ ?"

"Aucune idée." répondit Robin. "Mais si c'est nous, je crois que nous avons un tout petit peu mérité ça."


End file.
